What should I do?
by You Have Been Trolled
Summary: Takenouchi Sora, a plain middle schooler has a crush on one of the popular guys in their school. She knows that she was just a "plain" student so she knew that she has the least chance of winning his heart. But things turned out to be unexpected, her crush has a crush on her back.
1. Chapter 1

*Sign* the disappointed Sora was walking alone in the corridor. She was thinking of what her mother asked her yesterday while they're having their meal. Her mother asked about her love life that made her chocked while eating a sushi. She quickly grabbed her glass and drank on it.

"Er, my crush?" Sora gulped. "And why did you suddenly asked that?" Her mother smiled at her daughter that was already growing up and that means that she was getting older.

"Isn't it natural for a girl like you to have a crush?" her mother wondered. "And I suppose that you have one, right dear?"

"About that thing, I have but he doesn't notice" Sora said while slowly sinking in her chair. She was thinking that he thinks of her as a tomboy for playing some sports the girls doesn't usually plays like soccer. Furthermore, if she confesses to him and he rejected her, she may ended up like Jun Motomiya.

"So in other words it was an unrequited love" her mother confirmed. Well, she doesn't know her daughter's crush and had some few guesses on who might that person be. It may be one of her childhood friends, popular guys or some intelligent looking guys. She simply went near her daughter and hugged her tenderly. "So who is it?" she whispered.

"Mom" Sora groaned. She struggled out of her mother's hug and gave her a glance.

"Chill, I'm only kidding" her mother smirked. Sora in return, gave her mother a silly look and went back in her embrace.

"Here's my hint: it's one of my childhood friends" she winked at her mother and went back to eat her dinner. When the morning came, she was surprised when her mother guessed it right. Her mother was also surprised about it at first she thought it was their neighbour's son but it wasn't.

"So that's your type of boys" her mother teased. "But still, isn't he a popular student in school"

"Yeah, that's the problem" Sora said. "So that's why it's so hard to confess to him because I have rivals" Sora went in front of the mirror to tie her bow and went to the table to sip her hot chocolate.

* * *

So back to the present, Sora was still in her flashback about yesterday and wasn't paying any attention to anyone or to anything. So the result was, she stumbled with another person and much of her surprised that was her crush. She quickly stood up and clumsily apologized.

"I'm so very sorry Yamato" she said while panicking. The blonde stood up and saw that it was his friend, Sora. He accepted her apology and rushed inside of the audio room for he was already five minutes late.

"That was so embarrassing" she said in her mind. She went of the corridor and went to see the lower class men doing their PE subject. Among all of them, she quickly recognized Hikari that was doing some curl ups. She waved her hand and cheered on the girl to do her best in trying.

"Hikari, I know you can do it!" she cheered. Hikari turned at her back and saw Sora waving her hand to her. She waved back after doing some exercise and went to her.

"Oh hi Sora, how're you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, you know just thinking about what happened earlier about I bumped with my crush, Yamato' her tongue slipped. She can't believe that she said that and become quiet.

"Oh my, you have a crush on Yama-

"Not too loud okay? Also, aren't you still done with your PE?" she scolded.

"It's our free time today so here we are now just relaxing" Hikari replied.

"I see..." Sora said. Well talking while standing is just so tiring, so they sat on the nearest bench. They had a little chit chat about school life and personal life but were stopped when Sora asked a certain question. "Hikari, do you like someone?"

"Well let me see... I like my parents, my brother and my friends, that's it" Hikari answered. But she didn't know what Sora question means so she looked at Sora who was surprised to see that she like many people. "Is there something wrong, Sora?"

"I mean the person whom you have a crush in" Sora reconstructed her sentence. Hikari immediately turn red and hid her face with her hands. "Don't tell me that you have a crush on me"

"What? No I don't!" Hikari shouted and turn even redder. She took a step back at Sora who started giggling.

"I'm just kidding, okay?" Sora giggled.

"You're so mean, Sora" Hikari puffed both of her cheeks. Then while getting back to their conversation, a blonde haired boy holding a soccer ball called Hikari's name.

"Hey Hikari, would you like to join?" Takeru asked with Daisuke at the back. "Well Daisuke asked me to because he's so embarrass to asked you"

"Oh sure" Hikari replied. She turned to Sora and thanked her for their good conversation. "Well she you later, Sora." Sora waved her hand at the girl and stood up and asked the girl a favour before she leaves.

"Umm Hikari, would you help me in-'

"Of course!" she answered before Sora could even finish her favor. She grinned to her upperclassman and turned to her back.

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

I just made this story because of boredness. However, if this story got some reviews, I don't mind to continue the story. That's all.

Date when was this chapter finished: January 24, 2014


	2. Chapter 2: Love Operation: Baking

**Chapter II: Love Operation: Baking**

* * *

**Sora POV:**

It was already 4:15 in the afternoon when we were dismiss due to some unfinished business like arranging the decorations for the coming sports festival. I was assigned to write a quote for this year's festival and my head was so aching to think about it. I grabbed the empty white poster that was lying on the ground and fold it inside my bag and then went out of the classroom. When I was already in the second floor, I didn't expect that someone would grab me and drag me to the janitor's closet.

It was so dark inside plus I couldn't feel the light switch. I was struggling to break free from the kidnapper's grip and when I did, I tackled the kidnapper in his stomach and heard a groan.

"Ouch, that really hurts!" The voice seems to be familiar; it was a girl's voice. I then focused myself on finding the light switch under the room's darkness and at last I found it. I turned on the light switch and found myself surprise to see that the kidnapper was actually her.

"Hikari?" I gasped. I can't believe she's going to kidnap me; I mean that she was a good girl and I don't think she would do this without a reason so I asked her. "Why are you trying to kidnap me?" Then I saw this creepy smile of hers that was telling me that she was planning something that I wouldn't like and suddenly I got these goose bumps.

"To help you of course" she answered. What, how could kidnapping help the victim? While I'm saying this in my mind, I put an evil glare to Hikari and saw her sweat dropped from her cheeks. "Please don't get the idea that I would do something bad to you; I was just trying to help you in your love problem.

"Seriously, but why were we hiding in the janitor's closet?" I protested. "If some gossip girls saw this event, they might spread a rumor of me doing mysterious things to you" Hikari knocked herself in the head while having a silly look on her face. She apologized clumsily and together we snuck out of the janitor's closet.

* * *

**Hikari POV:**

I was so excited to help Sora in her love problem about not having too much confidence with herself. Right after 3:30 in the afternoon, I ran as fast as a lightning and patiently waited for the high school bell to ring. But I need to surprise her, I know, I'll grab her in the arm and drag her here in the janitor's closet. This way, it would be a surprise help. A few minutes later, the bell rang and I waited to her to go down but fifteen minutes have passed and she was still not here.

"Where is she?" I groaned. That's when I thought that maybe she took another stairs on going down. I sighed and at the same time was going to give up when I saw her exhaustingly going down the stairs. I immediately grabbed her arm and dragged her in the closet. My plan worked, she was so shocked that time. But there was something that made my plan failed: she tackled me in the stomach.

"Ouch" I groaned. I never expected that she would still have that strength even though she already quit the karate club three years ago. _'Oh no, I think she already know that it was me because I groaned. Ugh, I was so unlucky today'_. I just focused myself on what will I answer when she asked me about this than watching her finding the light switch.

"Hikari?" she gasped. I was quickly snapped out of my thought and prepared to listen to her next question. I tried to maintain my calm self in the outside but in the inside I was panicking. But I hold myself together and replied to her. "To help you of course" But when I replied this, she gave me an evil glare. She was so scary that my sweat even dropped from my cheeks towards my collar. So I tried to explain that I would do something to her.

"But why were we in the janitor's closet" she asked. Oh, I never thought of that and I was lost in her question. All I could ever think was to knock my head and made a silly face while apologizing. Well she forgave me and together, we sneak out of the janitor's closet.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Thanks goodness, no one saw us got out of the janitor's closet" Sora sighed. "So, on what way are you going to help me in you know, love problem?" Hikari smiled at Sora and said that they're going to her house to bake some cookies as a present for him. They took only three minutes to reach Hikari's house with a taxi because it would already be dark if they would just walk.

"Ah, so no one's home, today" Hikari said after she opened the door in their house with the key in her ID. "So that means we could already start baking without anyone meddling." Hikari took out two pink aprons from the cabinet and gave one to Sora. "Don't worry; the source of the recipe didn't come from my mom, okay?"

* * *

**Taichi POV:**

"I'm so beat" I sighed. I can't believe that a grade schooler would be able to defeat me. I picked up my ball that was so muddy and even got myself dirty. "Now how will I be able to explain this to my mom" I groaned. If it wasn't for that grade schooler's surprise challenge, I wouldn't be kneeling in the salt later.

I stopped and waited for a bus in the bus stop and brought out my mp3 player and plugged the earphones in my ears. I was currently listening on one of the Teenage Wolf's new released song called "_A heart just like a stone"_ and it was very nice. Five minutes later, I finally reached the house. However, something was wrong; the house smells like its burning.

"What? Burning?" I quickly ran inside the house and found myself in a brume. I threw the ball in the glass where the fire extinguisher was place and sprayed it all over the house. Then I found Hikari and Sora holding a sealed bowl that seems to be precious to them. They were still coughing hence; Hikari was so shocked when I saw the burning kitchen. I started scolding the both of them for setting the oven's heat to its maximum and couldn't help myself but to watch my sister cry.

"I'm so sorry" she sniffed. She ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. Well I need to change the topic before it could get worse, so I looked at the bowl that was on the counter.

"Hey Hikari, would you mind telling me what is inside of that bowl" I asked. She let go of the hug and present to me her bowl. It was full of colourful and looking delicious cookies. I asked if I could try one and she nodded and told me that the cookies was really for me, my mom and dad. I was touched; I took a bite on her cookies and found it very delicious. "Hikari, it's so good" I commented.

* * *

**Sora POV:**

I was so touched to see the siblings love for each other and my focus went back to my cookies. They were all burned and that means they taste bad too. I apologized to Taichi because it was clearly my fault why the kitchen burned. But he didn't show any kind of anger but he just smiled.

"You know, my mom **always** burned this kitchen... In fact, every time I talked about Sophie, the daughter of her beloved rival and my best friend" he grinned. I laughed on what he just told me and then the cover of my bowl fell.

"Oh, shoot" I shouted in my mind when he saw my burned cookies. He stared at it for a moment and suddenly asked me if he could have one. Well one cookie couldn't hurt, could it? I gave him one of mine and when he ate it... I can't believe his response.

"Wow Sora there so great" he said. Say what? How come my cookies taste good even though they were burned? Well hearing that my cookies were delicious, Hikari was the next one who tried it.

"You're right it was good" she agreed. Say what again? I stared at my cookies for while thinking that maybe they're just bluffing so I tried it myself... it's so good~ They were right, it was good even though the outside look was somehow disgusting.

"Thank you guys" I cried. I hugged the both of them and promise my best to bring out my feelings to him. But of course, we first need to clean the kitchen after it was burned. So I pulled put a mop in the storage and gave the both of them too. "Now let's start cleaning"

Next morning, I happily skipped towards the auditorium while carrying my cookies that were wrapped in cellophane. There I saw Yamato strumming A and B major in his guitar. I ran towards him and called his name. "Yamato" He turned to me and stood up.

"Ah, Sora what are you doing here?" he asked. I then become red because I was going to give the cookies to him now.

"Here, please take these cookies" I said and turned to my back as fast as I could. I don't think he was happy with the cookies but still I have to tell him. I turned to him once again and took a deep breath. Now here's my chance "Yamato, the truth is I actua-

"Yamato, let's go" called one of his band members. He turned away from me and carried his guitar.

"I'm so sorry Sora but thanks for the cookies" he said.

"Say what?" After he disappeared, I knelt down and punched the floor that almost cracked down. "I didn't manage to tell him" *sigh* I slowly went up and disappointedly walked out of the auditorium. *sigh*

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

Reviews, favs and follows were so much appreciated. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3:Love Operation: Yamato Version

**Chapter 3: Love Operation: Yamato version**

Sora never knew that her crush has also a crush in her and that means that it wasn't an unrequited love. Now let's see if Yamato's plan of confessing to her is a success or not.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

After the Teenage Wolf's concert, we went into our break room and started to pack our things. It's already 4 in the afternoon and dad's going to kill me if I go home late today because today is my dad's company's seventh anniversary and they decided to have a party at our house. And when I opened the door, a blonde approached me and gave me an innocent smile. That blonde was actually my brother, Takaishi Takeru. Huh, why is his surname different from mine, well it's a long story that I don't want to talk about.

"Onii-chan, who are you talking to?" Huh? I turned to my little brother and saw his scared expression towards me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah and why?" I replied. And my brother has this crazy reply that there was someone watching us and I was the host. "Maybe you're the one that's not feeling better" we stopped near the bench that was in the park and I pulled out the bag of cookies in my bag. "Here, eat one"

"Let me guess, that is one of your fans homemade cookies, am I right?" he smirked. But he got the wrong idea, it didn't come from a fan, it came from a friend, a very special friend or something. My words were cut when I started to think of my relationship with Sora: "Is she just a friend or something else to me?"

"Onii-chan!" He tried to snap me out of my thoughts but it failed. My eyes rolled to the cookie bag that was in my little brother's hands. "Onii-chan you're turning red" What? I'm turning red, what does this mean? Don't tell me that I fell in love on one of my friends.

**Takeru POV:**

I think my brother has a fever or something; well in that case, I'll be staying in my dad's house today. However, I don't even know how to cook because mom always does the household chores and never let me do one. Furthermore, I hope I'll get a good night sleep in there you know because of dad's party later.

"Onii-chan, can I sleepover on your house today?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yeah but are you sure because later it would be noisy to sleep" he said.

"Oh come on, it's been years when I last slept in your house" After I said this his expression went really soft, I think I just activated his soft spot for his little brother. *sigh* what can I do? "Here I'll give this back to you" I returned his bag of cookies that aren't open and gave him a smile. "Your fan er I mean your friend just to make this for you and only for you so take it."

'_She made this for me?' _Yamato thought about it for a second and suddenly turned red as a tomato. I really think I should assist him until we got home. When we reached the bus terminal, we went on different busses because I still need to pack my clothes before going there. I went in the back seat and saw a familiar brunette girl. What do you know; it's Hikari, one of my childhood friends. "Hello Hikari"

* * *

She turned around and saw me beside her "Ah, Takeru hello" She took her bag beside her seat and told me to sit down there and we have a little chit chat. "That was so close if that band member of his didn't interrupted them" she said with a little annoyance in her face.

"Band member of whom?" I asked her.

"One of your brother's band members, silly" she answered while her pointing finger was standing. "And oh, Takeru, would you like to help us to get Sora closer to Yamato?"

"Why?"

"Because she has a crush on him" she replied. "Just this morning she made him cookies, accepted it but didn't show any blush in his face at all"

"Cookies... You mean the one in the yellow cellophane bag?" I asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well because my brother seems to be staring at it for a moment and suddenly turned red especially when I said to him that the friend who gave the cookies for him is only for him" Hikari was quite a shocked but after a few seconds she laughed.

"I see so that's the case" Hikari said. "Well make him confess to Sora then but don't worry I'll help you" Saying that is easy but doing that would be hard because there are always girls who are surrounding him especially Jun Motomiya.

"I'll try" I said with a sweat in the face. "But why are you so obsessed to help her anyway?"

"Because I promised her" she replied. "And oh, thank you for you gave me some information"

"What informat- my words were cut when she gave me a kiss in the cheek. "Hikari..."

"Bye!" she stood up from her seat and went down the bus because the bus already reached their house. I waved at her at my window and watched her go inside her house. Then I hold my cheek where Hikari kissed me and there was a faint blush in my face.

**Hikari POV**

After entering the house, I was happily hopping towards the sofa and dived in there. I can't believe that Yamato has a crush on Sora and Sora has a crush on him, it's perfect! But then those two are so dense to realize that they both have crush for each other and that's a problem. *sigh* I was playing the pillow with my feet and saw my brother entering the house.

"I'm back"

"Welcome home Onii-chan" I greeted him. "By the way I have good news for you"

"Good news you mean you kissed Takeru in the cheek" he replied.

"What, that's not it" I shouted while turning red. "I mean that Sora's love isn't an unrequited love and besides how did you know I kissed him in the cheek?"

"I was stalking on both of you" he replied. "And you two looked very sweet back then"

"Eh, onii-chan, the kiss was just a sign of appreciation" I said while puffing both of my cheeks. But still he continued teasing me.

"After we're done with those two, it will be you and Takeru's turn" he teased. "What can you say?"

"Onii-chan you idiot stalker" I shouted at him and ran inside my room. I dived in the bed, grabbed my favorite pillow and covered my face. _'It's not that I don't want to but maybe he doesn't feel the same'_

**Yamato POV**

"It's already five o clock and I still not done cooking" I sighed. I have to make two plates of omelette rice with three bowls of fillet. Thus, I have to bake my dad's favorite cheese cake that would take a day to finish and I'm the one who's doing all of this work. At this rate my dad will completely scold me for not baking his cheese cake.

"Onii-chan, are you there?"

I heard my brother's voice outside and his knocking that was passing in my ears. I think this day will make me have more stress than ever. However, my thoughts were changed when I looked on the bag of cookies. _'What is this uncertain warm feeling?' _I asked myself and suddenly my stress was all gone.

"You like her don't you?"

"What Takeru how did you get here?" I asked while being surprised.

"You left the door open so I entered and saw you daydreaming" he answered. "You like Sora don't you?"

"Like her how did you know? How did you know if I really like her?"

"Because every time you stare at that yellow bag you started to turn red" he answered. I was completely silent when I heard his reply and thought about it for a second. An orange haired girl who was in soccer and is a tomboy but sometimes show her girly side on other people.

"So are you done reflecting?"

"No not yet, I still need a couple more minutes" I said and went back to my thoughts... "Now I'm done"

"Well tell me about your reflection"

"You're right, I kind of like her, really" I confirmed. I don't know why but my brother smirked at me like he's planning something that I really don't want to do. "Say what's with that creepy smirk?"

"Well you like her why don't you confess to her" Takeru smirked. Say what, I just confirmed my feelings to her but immediately confess to her, no way I'm doing that. Besides if I did, her whole life will be destroyed (you know because I'm popular). "So what do you think?"

"No way I'm doing that"

"Why are you scared?" Takeru said. "I never knew you were that coward; you already wrestled a wolf but confessing to a girl, you're going to back out"

"Me a coward, I'm not I'll show you" I said. "I'm going to tell her tomorrow after dismissal, so be there"

"Great, so it's settled" Takeru said. "I never knew that reverse psychology perfectly worked on you" What? I'm been tricked by this little brat and now I'm going to do it, oh tomorrow's going to be my worse day. *sigh*

**Normal POV**

A few hours later (it's already 7:15), Yamato and Takeru have finished preparing the buffet with some little cheese cupcakes in the tray. It was a substitute for their dad's cheese cake and they think that would do.

"By the way, you should make a return present for Sora for making you those cookies" Takeru said. But Yamato remained silent and kept wiping the wine glass. "Umm onii-chan, say something" Yamato turned to him with a scary yet annoying face.

"Tell me, why are you so obsessed to make me confess to her anyway?" Yamato asked.

"Because it's a promise" Takeru replied.

"To whom is it Hikari who you made a promise to?" Yamato smirked. Then Takeru turned red all of a sudden.

"How did you know about that?"

"Taichi texted me" Yamato smirked while presenting the text message to him.

"Onii-chan you idiot" Takeru shouted and went upstairs. So another pair of sibling who had this fight again, huh? Then there was a knocking in the door and it was Mr. Ishida and his company ready to have a party.

**Sora POV**

Hikari texted me in the middle of the night just to tell me to meet her at the auditorium tomorrow at 6:30 and she didn't tell me the reason why. I hugged my teddy bear tightly hoping to go back to my peaceful dream but every time I close my eyes the flashback of yesterday's happening go back to me. _'Oh I'm such an idiot'_ I whispered to myself.

Next morning, I early went out of my bed and went straight into the bathroom and took a shower. I'm so curious on what is she going to tell me when I already in there. Is it a new tactic of hers again I hope not, I just wanted this day a normal one. I went out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped up in my hair.

"Good morning dear, did you get a good night sleep?"

"Kind of" I replied. "By the way, what's for breakfast?" My mom brought a pot of sushi with wasabi, my favorite. I looked at the kitchen clock and saw it's already 6:00 in the morning, oh no I'm late. I quickly stuffed a lot of sushi in my lunch box, filled my water jug and tied my shoes. I turned to my mom who was puzzled because she know that school starts at 7 and waved my hand "Bye mom"

* * *

I already reached the auditorium and saw no one except Yamato who was pushing the door because his fans are in there.

"Sora, a little help here" he said. Oh, I ran towards the door and help him pushed the door until its lock. "I appreciate your help" My, my cheeks started to burn when I heard him thanking me. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Me? Well I'm just waiting for Hikari to come but she is-'my words were completely cut when my stomach grumbled. "I haven't have my breakfast yet"

"I see... here" he pulled out in his bag a plastic of ginger bread. "Take it"

"Ah, thank you" I said while slightly blushing. I opened the plastic and nibbled one of the ginger breads. "Wow, it's delicious"

"Really?" he asked while scratching his head. "It's a return gift because you gave me your cookies" Well hearing that made me happy; I think this is my best day ever, I hope. Then the atmosphere just changed and things around us looks slow. "Umm Sora"

"Yes?"

'I know I'm crazy but I actually l-'Oh, no the lock in the door broke and his fans are now running towards him.

"Yamato"

"Don't worry I'm fine" he said while he was being surrounded by girls. I went out because I don't want to be involved with the crowd when the teachers come in there and even though I wasn't able to hear his sentence, I think it's nothing important. Besides, I have this ginger bread for my breakfast. While I'm walking at the campus, Takeru and Hikari approached me with a disappointed face.

"Well that was so close" they sighed while I'm having this question mark in my head.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

This was my longest written chapter so it took me awhile. So, reviews, favs, follows are appreciated.

Date this chapter was finished: February 02, 2014


	4. Chapter 4: Dear Diary

**Chapter 4: Dear Diary**

Let us take a break from Sora and Yamato and focus on the other pair of couple and you know what I mean, right? The couple that I am talking about are Hikari and Takeru. Also in this chapter is where Takeru and Hikari first met.

* * *

It was already in the middle of September and the sport fest was a day from now. Taichi, the team captain in the soccer went home early because he still needs to practice his opening speech for tomorrow. He went in to their room and sank in to his bed while holding his speech.

"Good morning, my name is Yagami Taichi and I'm here to give you an exceptional speech for this lovely day" he said while facing at the computer. "Man, this is so hard. I need to say this five layered paragraph in just one minute wouldn't it be a rap?" He threw the paper on the floor and it slipped under their bed. Well unfortunately under their bed was full of junks that haven't been use for such a long time.

"Oh, great" he groaned. He knelt down the floor and peeked under their bed. An old encyclopaedia, atlas, dictionary and a diary was found but not the script. What a diary? Taichi immediately opened the diary and found that it belongs to her sister. While smirking, Taichi looked left and right and after seeing no one, he opened the book.

There was an old article inserted in a certain page and that article was actually a report about the famous hostage taking that happened five years ago. "Hostage Taking?" he wondered and read the old article.

* * *

_August 14, 2000_

_A suspicious man was seen entering a museum that was called "Odaiba Historical museum for Kids" at 8:01 in the morning. He wore a very tinted sun glasses and has a hat that covers almost his face. It was completely shocking when he pointed a gun at the lady in the front desk and fired it up. Good thing the lady avoided it but everyone went panicking after seeing this. Furthermore, there was a school field trip that time and teachers were trying to assemble all of their pupils together but most of them were separated. Including a 9 year old brunette and a blonde that was been held captive by the hostage taker. The kids were identified as Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru from Odaiba Grade School. As of now, the police are doing their best to keep the children unharmed and at the same time, capture the hostage taker. _

He was very shocked. He never ever knew this and his sister also didn't spoke a word about it. Even their parents don't know about this incident for they're out of town that day. He simply flipped over to the next page and started to read on what his sister wrote during her days that time.

**Hikari POV**

I was so excited I'm going to my first field trip because mom doesn't want me to go as **always**. She always think that I'm just a little girl who doesn't know how to protect herself, well I can but she won't even let me. But this year it's different, I told my mom if I got home safely, she would allow me to participate in school activities but if I didn't, I'll transfer a school where there were no camping, field trip and no sport fest just academics. Well I'm kind of nervous but still I have to show her that she's wrong. I carefully went inside the bus and sat in the middle of the bus and my seatmate back there was Lorraine. I was so amazed when I saw mountains, the factories and we're even going to the museum thus, there's nothing bad happened to me. I hummed one of my favorite song called "Lemon apple pie" whilst going down the bus. _'Museum, oh my, I can't wait!' _I said to myself.

We were lined up by our adviser Miss Carmel and said to hold our partners hand, well no problem. The real problem here was went we were already inside of the museum, we heard a gunshot. Then all I knew was everyone was panicking and I was pushed in the floor and my gripped to my partner's hand was released.

"What's happening here?" asked one of the ladies who were running.

"There's a mad man in the front desk that wanted everyone dead" replied one of the men who were running.

"What did he just said? The mad man wanted all of the people here dead and that means...'

"Hey you" I turned around and saw a man with sunglasses and a hat. He grabbed my arms and covered my mouth with a handkerchief. And the handkerchief contained chloroform that put me to sleep. Oh no, is this my end? Mom's right, I shouldn't join the field trip in the first place, it's dangerous but it's too late. "What should I do?"

* * *

The first page of the diary was finished and Taichi found another news paper clip on the next page.

_August 15, 2000_

_The man was found to be Timil George, half Japanese and a half Russian. He was a businessman who worked an electrical company and was fired do to he was accused that he killed one of the staffs in there. Ramos Miranda, the lady in the front desk was actually the target of this man but she claims that she doesn't know him. "I don't know who that crazy person is but I wanted him in prison" she said. As of now, she was taken to the custody for questioning whilst the police were still finding a way to rescue the two children who were left as hostages._

**Hikari POV (NEXT PAGE)**

I was completely thinking back of the good things and my friends who cared for me for this passed years. But then my vision on them was blurred when I was shook by somebody to wake me up I think. As I opened my eyes a pair of ocean blue eyes was the first thing I saw and those eyes were very beautiful as a sapphire.

"Oh good you're awake" Huh? I snapped myself out and saw a blonde haired boy looking at me. His face was even close to mine that made me blushed for a second.

"Would you mind?" I asked. Oh, the boy quickly stood up and apologized to me for not introducing himself. "My apologies my name is Takaishi Takeru, nice meeting you" he opened his hand hoping that he will receive a handshake.

"Oh, my name is Yagami Hikari" I shook hands with him and looked amazed. Is he a foreigner or something but he's really good on speaking Japanese, I wonder why. "Let me guess you're a foreigner aren't you?"

The boy smiled and gave me a sweet voice of reply "Yes, my mother was French while my father was Japanese so that made me a half French and Japanese" he paused for a while and then continued. "My mother and I just moved here two months ago and I'm still not used to Japanese cultures"

"I see so where do you think are we?"

"I don't know. I was knocked by the scent of the chloroform in the handkerchief that was used to cover my mouth" he answered.

"You too, huh" I sighed and leaned at the wall with disappointment and that's when I heard my stomach grumbled. Well this is great because I left my lunch in the bus, so my bad day.

"So you're hungry eh, here take it" he handed to me his lunch for the afternoon and that's not it, he even gave me his drink so I could just eat.

"Well thank you but I can't accept it" I said but he shook his head. "But this is your lunch, if you don't eat it, you'll starve"

"Well I couldn't stand to watch a girl with her stomach grumbling" he replied. "Besides, you need that more than I do after all, you wanted to prove something"

"Prove something...how did you know?"

"Because when you were still sleeping, I heard you whispering about not proving yourself and sobbed" he said. Then I looked at the lunch he gave me and thought about that.

'_He's completely right, I wanted to prove something that is very important so I'll-'_ I hugged Takeru tightly for he made me realized something about not to give up that easily. The blonde then turned red and struggled to break free. "Oh, I'm sorry for hugging you without your permission"

"Don't worry its fine" he replied while looking away at me and his cheeks have some blushes in it. "So what shall we do to get out of here safely?" I looked around the room and saw an exit that was on the wall.

"We're going to need a ladder"

* * *

_August 16, 2000_

_Ramos Miranda actually knew the suspect but denied it so she was once again put in the custody for more questioning. Meanwhile, the police found some evidence that connects George to Miranda and the case was getting more interesting. Though, there was no update on what was the two children situation right now but so far there were no gunfire heard in the area. Inspector Carlo was already planning to dispatch the Armed Forces to charge in the building but his colleague said that it still not the time to bring them out._

We managed to get out of the staff room and were now quietly making our way out of the building until our stomach grumbled. "Oh, it's been a day since we last eat" I sighed while Takeru agreed. We climbed down the stairs down to the second floor until I tripped over a metal pipe. "Great, now we're caught"

The man from yesterday approached us whilst making ourselves run because of fear but we can't move. We're so hungry and at the same time were tired from climbing that little window I saw earlier. No, he was getting near us... I grabbed the metal pipe that tripped me a while ago and swung it to the air to the man but I missed.

"I'm so sorry" I said while closing my eyes and let my tears dropped from my eyes. Well this is it, goodbye world, goodbye Takeru...

"So are you two hungry here" he gave us some cup noodles much of our surprised. "Don't worry, there's no poison in them" I glared to him about a minute; scanning him if we could really trust him.

"Tell me why did you make us your hostage?"

"That is because... she told me to" he said.

"Who told you to?"

"Miranda Ramos, the front desk's lady" he answered. "She black mailed me every time I don't follow her orders. She said that she would kill my nephew, Jacob if I didn't follow her orders so that's why I keep sending her money every month. And one day, one of our staff saw our secret and she followed him and killed him."

* * *

**Flashback **

"What did you do?" George asked.

"I killed him so that he won't tell the police about our deal" she smirked. "And they won't even suspect me because you're the one who knew him not me so bye bye"

"Wait-

"George, is that you? *gasp* don't tell me you killed Watson?" one of the staff said.

"No it was a complete misunderstanding" George said.

"Oh no George, I'm calling the cops"

"Please no-

* * *

"So that's why I wanted her to disappear in this world so badly"

"But it's still bad isn't it" Takeru said while slurping in his noodles. "I mean you could report it to the cops"

"I know but they won't believe me after all, Miranda's brother was the chief of the police, he would certainly deny my explanation" George frowned.

"Then we'll act as your witnesses"

"What?"

"In this way, people would believe you" I replied.

"But they may think that I made you believe in a lie"

"No they won't" I said. "Takeru" Takeru went back to the scene carrying a worn out piece of paper and when they unfolded it, it was clearly the perfect evidence.

_George was such a complete idiot especially now that he is going to jail even though he was innocent._

"We found it" George cried. "We found the evidence... oh thank you so much you two for helping me even though I put you to sleep with chloroform."

"That's fine" we both said to him and we went out of the museum carrying that importance piece of evidence that proved that George is innocent but he was then brought because of hostage taking.

* * *

_August 17, 2000_

_The hostages were freed and the hostage taker was somehow innocent. Miranda Ramos went straight to jail after lying and murdering. As of now, the two children were brought to some place for counselling to see if both of them suffered a trauma. Now, this hostage taking incident was already over and it was recorded as the first hostage taking in Odaiba._

Taichi smiled at the end of the story. George has his happy ending and Miranda was sent to jail. And as of those two, Taichi flipped the last page of the diary and there he laughed. "So this wasn't her first time to kiss Takeru in the cheeks" he grinned.

**Hikari POV (LAST PART)**

We were so happy on George even though we also felt bad because he was still brought to the custody. Then I turned to Takeru and smiled. "We did it"

"Yeah"

"Umm Takeru, can you please go here for a second?" I asked.

"Why? What do yo- ' his words were stopped when I kissed him in the cheek and turned red. "Hikari..."

"Thank you" I said. Then Lorraine called me to ride in her car "Until we meet again, Takeru" I waved my hand at him by the window until he disappeared. I never knew that field trip can be so much fun but I owe Lorraine for keeping this incident a secret 07from my parents and my brother.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I wanted the story to extend so I tried to put a little Takari scene in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, favorites and follows were so much appreciated. By the way, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, the next chapter of Happily Ever After? will be done.

Date this chapter was finished: February 07, 2014


	5. Chapter 5: Let the hunting begin!

**Chapter 5: Let the hunting begin!**

* * *

Today is the day where all middle school students gather all of their courage to participate in the scariest event of the sports fest which will take place on a haunted building. There were rumors saying that a middle schooler was killed inside of the building and today she was spooking around the building

"Okay everyone please look at the screen in front and kindly read the mechanics of the game and its rules" Taichi said.

_Mechanics/ rules in playing brave hunting:_

_1. Those who had heart problems and those who have illness are exempted to do the game._

_2. All students are given a safety helmet with a camera on top to see on where are they right now and take them in case they forfeit._

_3. Also each person has to enter with a partner_

_4. The first one who could take the trophy in the depths on the school will be announce as the winner of the event._

_5. Remember DO NOT remove the helmet for it is important in case you and your partner is trap or lost._

_Note: You may choose any partner you want_

"Now is everything clear?"

"Yes" all the students replied in chorus.

"All right, let the game begin!"

* * *

**Sora POV**

I may choose my own partner? I look behind me and stare at him. He seems to have a trouble finding a partner because the girls are surrounding him.

"Let me go" he shouted. *sigh* that's no longer new to me and just focus myself in finding Hikari. Well because I have no chance to make him as my partner so here I am, walking towards the brunette's section.

"Hikari" I shouted to make her turn to her back and to see me. By the looks of it, Hikari also seemed to not find any partner.

"Ah, Sora" she said. She ran towards me and told me that I'm a life saver because she really wants to participate but she has no partner. Furthermore, she doesn't need to worry because I still have that extraordinary strength that I gained during my days in the karate club, lucky her. After that, we proceed behind the school were the haunted building can be found and actually that haunted building was the former building of our school during the 80s. But I never knew why they shut the building down.

"Are you ready Hikari?" I asked her while she was placing her helmet on her head.

"Uh yeah but I'm just a little nervous because of the building's scary story" Hikari whispered. I can see her sweat dropped from her face and her shivering legs. I tried to convince her not to join anymore but she refused because she wanted to experience this event for the first time and so I can't do anything but to sigh.

"Fine you win, Hikari" I sighed. I placed my helmet on and went inside the building while having a tight grip on Hikari's arm to drag her in. The building was so dark; the windows' glasses are already fragile, the floor look like it was going to collapse anytime and there were cobwebs on every corner. And by the time we're already in the second floor, the atmosphere just become cold.

"Sora can you feel that?" Hikari asked while her sweat continues to drop. "I think we're being followed thus, I also noticed that there were no windows in this floor" Hikari's right, I also noticed that the second floor has no windows and I can feel the chill but I never knew that we were followed. If it is true, then who's following us? Then we heard something that seems to be a metal hitting the wall and the sound is getting louder.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I said. I pulled Hikari away from the area and proceed to the next floor. I can't be mistaken; it was a baseball bat and saw no shadow of a person holding the bat, the bat was moving by itself.

"Wait Sora, calm down" Hikari said. I turned to her with my face pale due to what I just saw. "I think the story's true" I wanted to believe her but to stop in the middle of the stairs when someone is following us, I better ran away from this building. I once again grabbed Hikari's arm and drag her across the stairs. We are running for our lives that I didn't notice that someone was on my way and bump in to him.

I was panicking back then thus, I was scared for I thought it was the ghost "Please get away from me"

"Why?" The voice replied. The voice was so familiar so I looked up and saw Yamato with his brother Takeru.

"Takeru" Hikari said. "You can't believe what we just saw; it was a floating baseball bat and it was chasing us"

"What did you just say?" Takeru asked while he was shocked. "The baseball bat is floating?"

"Yeah"

"Then why didn't you just tell to the camera that you wanted to forfeit?" Yamato asked. Well I completely forgot about that. I took my helmet off and tried to speak to the camera but suddenly it went black. After a few minutes, it went back on and at the same time, we were shocked. An image of a girl that was covered in blood appeared at the camera. She was frowning but then creepily smiled at us all of the sudden. "What the-

Then the baseball bat appeared right before us and the girl in the camera slowly went out of it. The group went into a panic when she swung her bat. All she does was to chuckle and to chuckle while trying to hit us. So we split ourselves into two groups and went on opposite direction hoping that she would be confused and disappeared.

* * *

**Hikari POV**

Well this is bad, we already went down the first floor but we once again ended up on the second floor. What on earth is happening here? We're trap in this place and noticed that we were the only people in the building, where on earth is everybody? I leaned on the wall and slowly sink on the floor. I feel hopeless. I think that girl's going to kill us or even playing us. I took a deep breath and looked at my watch and it says that it's already 1 in the afternoon. "What are we going to do now, Takeru?"

"I don't know" Takeru replied. "But this kind of reminds me of the hostage taking back then" Oh, yeah that hostage taking at the Odaiba museum. *sigh* Even though, that hostage taking was easier to forgot than this brave hunting game. Well I have to admit that being stock in the building makes me feel warm.

"Say Takeru, do you think we can still make out of this building alive?" I asked. I close my eyes for a bit now because I'm sleepy due to repeatedly running down the stairs.

"Of course we could make out of this building alive" he replied. He walked towards me, trying to comfort me in this situation and slowly I did. I placed my hand on his and slowly lean on his shoulders. The atmosphere back then was nice until the door knob of one of the classrooms moved. At first we thought it was Yamato and Sora but we're wrong. The ghost came out of it while having a wide smile on us.

"I found you" she chuckled. Both of us were filled in horror as she walk towards us. Thus, we can't even run because we're shaking in fear.

"GYAAAAAHHH-

And at the same time...

* * *

**Sora POV**

We are here on one of the grade school classroom, shaking in fear and simultaneously confused. I sat on one of the classrooms chairs and can you believe it that the classroom chairs aren't even dirty. Don't tell me that the ghost was doing some regular cleaning in here. "Say Yamato, what should we do now?" But I think he isn't listening because I hear him repeatedly saying 'Be safe Takeru' *sigh* "Umm Yamato will you snap out of it?"

"Eh, sorry did you say something?" he asked. Oh, he is so annoying (but good thing he didn't notice that I asked him in a girly voice).

"Nothing just I feel a little awkward" I replied. Well it's true because it's just the two of you in one room and nobody's interfering, it's just so awkward. "Tell me Yamato do you like somebody?" Oops my tongue slipped.

"What?" I think I triggered his love spot because I see him turning red all over. "Umm yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well it's kind of boring waiting here to be rescued so I thought we could have a little chit chat" I timidly answered. "And I hope you would agree" However no reply from him so that means it's not okay. I sighed as I stood up to look around. I don't really care if he answers or not after all there's no chance for me because I'm just a "plain" middle schooler.

"Sora, wait a minute" Huh? I turn to my back and saw Yamato grab my arm then I was shocked. He pushed me in the corner and held my shoulder tightly hence, leaned it to the wall.

"What are you doing, get off me!"

"No wait, I think you misunderstood. The truth is I like you" he said. What? Like me how come? I pushed him into the floor and in a rush went outside the classroom. I forgot that there was a ghost hunting us and stopped at the corridor. I continued panting and didn't felt that there was someone behind me. "Sora, look out!" What?

"Chill you two" The physical education teacher turned on his flashlight and pointed it at us. "You were missing for hours so that's why we decided to go look for you"

"Thanks but how about Takeru and Hikari?" Yamato asked.

"Don't worry they're already in the clinic resting" the teacher replied.

"Oh thanks goodness" Yamato sighed. After that, we went outside of the building and went straight to the clinic while the mystery of the mysterious girl is still a mystery or is it. Furthermore, I don't know how to react on the things that happened this day especially the thing that happened a while ago.

* * *

**Authors note(s):**

I think this story would only last until chapter 7 or 8 but if you like, I could extend this by making a Takari as a continuation.

Date this chapter was finished: February 17, 2014


	6. Chapter 6: Ending pt 1

**Chapter VI: Ending pt 1**

Two days passed after the confession of Yamato and Sora still hasn't answered him yet. What would become of the two if Sora's too nervous to answer? Hence, only a day left before Yamato and the rest of his band go to America for a band performance for a week. The awaited moment of some people who are reading this story (don't worry it's just part 1)...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_7:47 am, Class 3's first subject: Mathematics_

Sora Takenouchi was gazing out of the window for an hour now, thinking about the certain event that happened that day. She was still **shocked** of what he just said to her... she wanted to reply but she hasn't got enough courage to.

"Ms. Takenouchi, kindly give us the formula of getting the median of a group data?" the teacher asked.

_No response..._ She was still gazing out the window thinking of something very deeply. The teacher then went in front of Takenouchi's desk and tapped her table with a marker repeatedly. But still there was no response.

"Ms. Takenouchi, I'm losing patience here now hurry up, turn your head and give us the formula" the teacher groaned. For the third time, there's no response from the girl. "What will I ever do to you to get you to listen to me, Ms. Takenouchi?" The teacher went under his desk, trying to search something that will snap her out of her thoughts.

At the back seat, Taichi was just watching the teacher in his plan to snap Sora out and burst out laughing when the teacher pointed a water gun with something written on it: _Student Punisher_ on Sora. He never knew that the teacher ever kept one of those for students like this one.

"Okay Takenouchi, this was your choice" the teacher said while closing the cap of the water gun. He gently pulled the trigger of the gun and the gun sprinkled water on Sora. Sora then snapped out of her thoughts and the next thing she knew; her uniform was soaking wet. Furthermore, she was deeply embarrass because she was laughed by her classmates worse was; some classmates of hers brought out their phones and took a lot of picture of her soaking wet.

Sora can't control herself not to cry so she ran out of the classroom even there's classes that time. She was running down the stairs towards the bathroom to cry more but since her uniform was soaking wet, she slipped on one of the steps in the stairs and fell down, injuring her legs.

"What kind of bad luck am I experiencing right now?" Sora groaned while trying to get herself up despite her scathed legs. Not too far away from where Sora is right now, Yamato was walking around, carrying her guitar and caught Sora in his sight. He saw that Sora's legs are deeply hurt and her uniform was soaking wet so he rushed to help her.

"Sora, are you alright?" Yamato asked while running towards her. He knows that she still remembers and cared about the issue between them but he really need to help her. "You look terrible and your legs, it's bleeding. You should go to the clinic right now"

"How?"

"Ride on my back, silly" Yamato replied. Sora's face was then turned red as a tomato after he seriously said that but she doesn't have any choice, does she? She slowly climb on Yamato's back and leaned on him as he carry her to the clinic. Of course, there's a little awkward silence between the two while going to the clinic. "Tell me, why are you soaking wet?"

"Please don't say that again" Sora depressingly replied. "I just got humiliated in class for not listening"

"But why?"

"Yamato look, it's none of your business, okay? Now, leave my problem alone, please" Sora said. "Just let me go when we reach the school's clinic, okay?"

Yamato sighed. He knew that she's the type of girl who wanted to keep her problem as her own only and doesn't even think that there are friends that can help her in her problem. "Fine, we're almost there" he said.

A few seconds later, the two of them had already reached the clinic and Yamato let go of Sora in his back. "So see you later then" he said to her. He clenched on his guitar and waved his hand as he walk away.

"Sure thank you, Yamato" Sora whispered as she enters the clinic.

* * *

**Yamato POV**

What am I thinking that time? I told her to climb on my back without asking her permission, it's so embarrassing. And please do not worry because I didn't think anything stupid when I saw Sora's uniform soaking wet, revealing her thin body and her chest. I just tried to ignore it especially the temptations that were popping in my head that time.

Once I reached the auditorium, my band members were quarreling to their girlfriends on their phone about the band going to America for a week. Well I had to admit that I was a little jealous on my band members, if Sora answers me then I wouldn't but she still hasn't given me her answer yet.

I clasped my hands to get my members attention that it was already time for our rehearsal so they said their goodbyes on their girlfriends and shut their phone off. I was steadily staring at them, so curious. "What's up man, she hasn't still given you her answer yet?" one of the members asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that's because you're going to America tomorrow and there will be a missing feeling to each one of your love ones, right?" the member said.

"And how does that connects to our current relationship?" I asked while folding my arms. I don't simply get why is this person likes to relate an unrelated topic to the main topic. "So how do you connect it?"

"Chill dude, I know she'll give the answer before tomorrow after all that's what happened between me and Sarah, remember?" one of the band members said. Well it's kind of true but she was a tomboy, she doesn't do much of what a normal girl should do for example: shopping and wearing such short skirts. There's a **chance** that she won't do it unless she likes me.

"Anyway, where are we again? Oh that's right, the rehearsal, now people get back to your positions" I said.

**Sora POV**

_9:20 am, Recess_

Finally, my uniform's already dry and my legs don't hurt that much anymore, I guess this day isn't that bad. I slowly went outside the clinic and went to the school campus and saw the brunette girl talking to the blond while sitting in the bench. I quickly ran at the back of the bench, already thinking on what I will tease the both of them.

"Hikari and Takeru sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" I teased. The two were surprise to me on the back of the bench, stalking at them and teasing.

"Ah, Sora it's not what you think" Hikari said while her face was turning red. "We were just talking about Daisuke's rumoured girlfriend, Aoi"

"So is it really true?"

"Yeah and they really make a cute pair because they had the same behaviour" Takeru added. "By the way, how are things between you and onii-chan? Have you given him your answer?"

"About that, I haven't" I replied while scratching my head. I could then see the two's expression regarding my reply. The two both sighed.

"But their flight is tomorrow, Sora" Hikari said. "You wouldn't see him for a week and maybe because you haven't given him your answer yet, he could still fall in love with beautiful foreigner girls"

"So what should I do then?"

"You're going to confess to him before his flight tomorrow" the two replied in unison. But I hope they won't tell me to make my confession a blockbuster one or an outstanding one. I facepalm myself as I think of the present that I'll be giving him tomorrow. I can't give him the same present like I had given him in the past (the cookie gift).

"Fine you win, I'll do it tomorrow" I gulped. The two lowerclassmen smirked at each other and that's definably tells me that they're already planning something.

**Normal POV**

_9:40 am, School Grounds, Class 3's second subject: Physical Education_

Sora immediately came back to the classroom after recess and changed into her PE uniform for their soccer. But still, her classmates were still teasing her about what happened to her in math class but seriously ignored them.

"Everyone, get back to your positions, now" Taichi said before blowing the whistle. Sora then came back to her position near the net for she's team A's goal keeper. She slowly relaxes her muscles, patiently waiting at the net to catch the ball if the opposite team's going to make a goal.

However, her relaxed position was slowly breaking when she saw that the opposite team got the class' soccer ace kicking the ball towards her. Her muscles began to shake in nervousness as her sweat dropped to her collar and stiffening legs. She wanted to move but she can't. Then Taichi signalled her something that would make her move. He was making a sign language to make her move.

Sora slowly read the sign language letters in his hand and she carefully understands what he was trying to say it's: Y-A-M-A-T-O, Yamato. He's trying to tell her that if she made Yamato as her motivation, she'll be able to move and catch the ball. She slowly came back to her relaxed position, watched the ball carefully as the ball fly towards the net and gently moved her hands to catch it... and it was a success. Team A won the match.

* * *

**Author's note(s):**

I'm very sorry because I got carried away in my other story so I wasn't able to update this story.

Date this chapter was finished: March 9, 2014


End file.
